


Playing for both teams (Body heat)

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, severus / mob, slutty snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: MAIN COUPLE SEVERUS / HARRYWARNINGS!: Severus enjoys sex, mob sex (SEV BOTTOM), Sev consents the entire timeSeverus joined the death eaters for sex and he betrayed them for sex.  All he wants is body heat.





	1. Severus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in one sitting because I just got this wonderful Idea. I hope you all enjoy it. Onward my ducklings.

There’s one key reason as to why I became a death eater.  It wasn’t for any bigoted reason.  It wasn’t for revenge.  It was for body heat.

Bodies surrounding me.  I failed my master again, so I’ve been thrown to his loyal followers for them to do as they please.  Bound.  Tied up.  Masked figured standing around me.  Taking turns.  And sometimes not.  My hair is pulled.  Throat violated until spurts of hot nectar choke me.  Another dick takes its place.  My ass isn’t neglected.  There I’m fucked.  Sometimes by two at a time.  Others will stand around me and jerk off obtaining their orgasms through my punishment.  My body is sullied by cum. 

Though everyone is masked aside from me, I can still tell a few apart.  Lucius for one, his long silver hair gives him away.  He kneels and slams in immediately.  It’s wonderful.  He led me down this path.  Bribing me with the knowledge that those who fail get violated.  He told me that I would be able to fuck any who failed our master.  He was so sure that I would join if only to be rid of my cursed virginity.  He didn’t understand.  Fucking is something I care nothing for.  Being fucked however. 

The silver haired man slams in quickly.  His long dick reaches deeply inside me.  His wife is a lucky woman.  If I could use this man’s dick whenever I desired, then I would never allow him to leave the bedroom.  In and out until I can’t breathe.  A dick forces it’s way down my throat.  I can feel someone join Lucius inside me.  This will go on until everyone is satisfied that I have been ‘punished’ enough.  Tomorrow, no one will say anything about this.  I will be treated as though I was not fucked by everyone who pleased.  I know cum is pooling out of my ass, and I know another masked figure will fuck it back into me.  The crowd around me disperses and I question why.  It never ends this quickly, but then I see him.  Our master stepping up to me. 

“That is enough.”  He says.  Some of the men are upset having not had their turn yet, but they do leave as our master instructed.  The man’s cruel eyes look down at me coldly.  “You have been failing me more often as of late.”

“I’m sorry master.”  I can’t bow to him still being bound. 

“No.  You are not.  This is what you desired.  Come now Severus you are my second in charge.  Such a useful tool as you does not fail often.”  His cold thumb brushes my face.  “Were your needs so great that betraying me was your only course of action.”  He waves his hand and the cum inside of me is gone.  As well as the binds.  “Come.”  He turns and I dare not pause to even gather my clothing.  I follow this man into his personal bed chambers.  His calculating eyes rake over my skin.  “On the bed on your knees.  I will give you what you need.”  I’m happy to oblige.  Happy to have anything done to me.  I can’t raise my ass high enough.  In return for my quick obedience, he slams in quickly. 

“Oh master!”  He’s long.  Longer than the others.  His legs are on either side of me as he fucks me as a quick pace.  I tighten around him so that he can break into me harshly.

“Punishment does not work on you.  Instead, after every successful mission, you are to come to me and I will reward you.”

“Yes master.”

“You truly are the most obedient hole.”  Body heat.  That is something I would sell my soul for.  A long thick cock making use of me.  There is little more pleasurable than that.  I’ve already been found out by him.  No need to hide my perverse arousal at this debauchery.  I moan and beg openly.  And he caters to my needs. 

“Please master.  More.  Feels so good.  More!”  His long cold fingers grip my arousal harshly as he slams in.  Squeezing me as tight as I clinch around him.  His skin is cold against mine, but I gleefully take every slap of his skin to mine. 

He works me to my finish; I tighten around him in appreciation.  He follows soon after.  We separate and he waves his hand to clean us.  I so would enjoy another round of being split in half by his marvelous dick, but I know that I need to leave now.

After all, I have another roll to play.

So I depart.  At the order meeting, I tell Dumbledore any new information that would be of use. 

I didn’t betray Voldemort for morality.  I don’t betray my master out of disgust at his cause.  No.  I did it for _body heat._

The dashing boy who lived is a man now.  And I’m happy to make use of his manhood.  Having graduated and working fulltime as an Auror, he certainly has his hands busy with the war.  And any information is useful.  He was reluctant in the beginning when Dumbledore explained my payment.  All the information I have is for sale, but I don’t want money.  No.  All I desire is body heat.  And I’ve tired of Dumbledore’s decrepit cock.  I desired something firmer.  More taut.  Frenzied. 

His first time with me, he was unsure of what to do.  But the boy- nay man, learned quickly.  He could do anything to me.  Punish me for my cruel misgivings in his youth, or anoint my skin in kisses.  Either.  Both. 

Already he’s undressing.  I’ve done well and it’s time for my reward.  I’m laying prone of the bed waiting for him. 

“Why don’t you quit being a spy.  It’s dangerous and eventually you will be caught.”  He’s kneeling between my separated legs.  My back arches trying to get him inside sooner. 

“If I’m caught, I hope I am punished before he kills me.”

“How are you not in the least bit concerned.”  He seats himself fully inside me and I gasp at the familiar intrusion. 

“Stop spoiling the moment.” 

“That’s right.  You aren’t loyal to the light or the dark.  You are only loyal to whoever fucks you to best.”

“I’m loyal to the light you insipid boy.  I always have been, but if I am to be a tool used by my masters, I might as well be used in the way I desire as well.”

“Who fucks you best.  Who makes you feel the best.”

“Whoever is fucking me at that moment.  Right now, that’s you.”  He scowls down at me.  I’m almost proud.

“Do you even have any standards or will anyone with a dick do?”

“Ohhh.  Anyone.  Small.  Big.  Long.  Thick.  Any dick is lovely.  All dicks are welcome inside me.”  I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him in deeper.  Both of us moan at the sensation.  “Anyone will do.  Even a brat half my age.  Especially if the brat is fucking hung.”  Oh and he is. 

He stops responding and takes his pleasure.  That’s fine.  Talking only distracts from the body heat. 

“Ahh.  There!”  I scream.  And he fulfils my desires.  And again he will fulfil my desires.  Over and over.

But all things must come to an end.

Eventually- as many would suspect- the war comes to an end and the light is victorious.  Voldemort looked at me with confusion in his eyes when he saw me standing on the side of the light.  I think the Voldemort had grown fond of me, but perhaps that is overly confident thinking.  Yes.  The war ended.  And then there was nothing left to do.  My easy fixes were now gone, and without the threat of withheld information, Potter really had no reason to fuck me.  It was a semi forced arrangement after all. 

I read about him in the papers a lot.  Supposedly he’s betrothed to that Weasley girl.  For the best I suppose.  I quit teaching- with the war over there was no reason for me to be under Dumbledore’s thumb and honestly if word were to come out that a teacher ‘slept’ his way through the war, it would be bad for the school.

I play with my ass every night.  It’s not enough, but it’s as hard to find bed mates as it was before the war.  Fingers weren’t enough back then either. 

“Professor.”  At first I don’t respond to the word.  I’m no longer a professor.  But eventually I realize that the word was in fact directed at me.  I look at the green eyed bespectacled man. 

“Auror Potter.  You know full well that I am no longer a Professor and I have not been yours in a few years now.”  He smiles comfortably.  It almost makes me forget that we are on a side street. 

“What can I do for you Auror Potter.”  My tone is much more sexual than I intended, but he doesn’t seem to notice. 

“I was hoping we could grab a cup of tea and catch up.  It’s been nearly a year since I’ve seen you.”

“You know my price for anything Potter, and since I have never been one to break up a home, then I’m afraid we will have to take a raincheck.”  I nod to him and proceed to leave when he stops me.  “Potter, there is no incentive for me to tolerate a cup of tea with you.”

“Severus.”  My nose crinkles when he calls me by my given name.  “What do you mean ‘break up a home’?”

“Your engagement- surely by now you are wed to the youngest Weasley.”  His eyes widen.

“Merlin no!  Why would you think that?”

“I’ve read it.  It was quite the news article.”  He pinches the bridge of his nose.

“How did I miss that one?”  He asks.  “Well at least it didn’t say that I knocked her up and left her to raise our ‘love child’ alone.  Severus, I was never engaged to Ginny.  She’s my best friend’s little sister for Merlin’s sake.”  I know this man well enough to know that he doesn’t lie, so take the words at face value.  “So now, will you join me for a cup of tea?”

“And what is in it for me if I do?”  My hole is itching.  “What is my time worth to you?”  He exhales.

“Severus, I was wanting to start over with you.  Maybe for us to be friends.”

“I have no need for anything aside from body heat.  You know my preferred method of payment.”

“Then will you date me.”  My eyes narrow at him.  Date? 

“Potter what drivel are you muttering now.”  He exhales irritably. 

“I was wanting to do this the right way.  Ask you out for tea, get to know you more, become friends then eventually ask you to be exclusively mine, but you won’t listen to anything unless it involves you getting laid.  I want you to date me.  If you do then as a reward, any night you want I’ll have sex with you.  The only thing is, you have to be exclusively mine.  No more sharing with dark lords or death eaters.”

“So in exchange for my celibacy with any other and my time, I will obtain frequent sex?”  He nods and holds out his hand. 

“Is it a deal.”

“Yes, until a better deal comes along.”  Not that I will be looking.  I take his hand.  We shake but he doesn’t release my hand.  His fingers are intertwined with mine.  “Potter what are you doing?”

“This is part of the deal Severus.  If you want me to fuck you, then I get to hold hands with you whenever I please.”  This arrangement is already more complicate than I predicted.  But the warmth flowing from his hand and into mine travels throughout my body and feels me with a comfortable heat. 

It’s an odd sensation, but satisfying all the same.  As we walk, his shoulder will bump into mine and the warmth only increases with the proximity.  Onlookers stare wide-eyed, but Potter doesn’t care to notice. 

For now, I’m sated just having his fingers curl into mine and sharing his wonderful body heat.

 


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's complete. Because of a request from one of my wonderful ducklings, I decided to write a second and final chapter.... I can't be sure that it's everything they wanted, but maybe you all will enjoy it. Onward my ducklings.

To control him.  For revenge.  There are so many possible reasons for why I entered a relationship with Severus.  Of course, the most obvious answers aren’t exactly correct.

“It’s dinner not a funeral, hang that back up.”  I hand him the outfit I picked out for him.  Dragon hide boots, black slacks, a dark green collared shirt.  The long oppressing robes returned to the closet, my boyfriend stands stark naked before me. 

“It just as well could be considered one.  Remind me again why I must attend an insipid dinner with the Weasleys?” 

“You agreed to this when you agreed to our deal.  You are my boyfriend.  It’s part of the arrangement, but rest assured, you will get your reward based upon how well you act.  But just as a bit of encouragement, I have a surprise for you.”  I walk up to him, he’s still a fair amount taller than me, but it doesn’t bother me in the least.  In fact, I think it’s even hotter to top someone bigger than me.  I have to lean up to kiss his lips, but after the quick peck I take his present out.  He looks at it and eyes it not without suspicion.

Taking the plug, I press it easily inside of him.  Once inside, it pulses larger, then larger until it fills his cavity.  His face is utterly relaxed and his mouth slightly ajar as I turn the little contraption on.  I know it must be caressing all of his favorite spots. “Don’t worry.  It’s completely silent.  Do you think you can go through the entire dinner without anyone knowing?”

“Naturally.  This much is nothing.”

“Good.  Now get dressed.”  He stands a bit shaky.  His movement slow, but he doesn’t have to be concerned.  It won’t fall out.  No.  It’s designed to fit the space it occupies snugly.  Only the person who placed it can remove it, but I’ll leave the information out for now.  Fred and George can create amazing devices.  Yes, their company was always for gag gifts and pranks, but they can truly create anything.  They are also one-hundred percent confidential.  Though I will still refrain from telling Severus that Fred and George know all about our relationship.  Tonight, everyone will know.  That’s what this dinner is all about. 

He looks quite dashing.  His hair trimmed and clean of any potion residue.  Very attractive.

“Love.”  I sit on the edge of the bed, and he looks at me.  I’m unzipping my trousers.  “You look lovely in that.  It seems to have aroused me a bit.  Suck me off.”  He doesn’t waste time getting on his knees.  I’m in his hot mouth being eagerly tended too.  This part of our relationship is easy.  “Don’t get your nice clothes dirty.”  He sucks more enthusiastically.  I encourage him by stroking his hair.  His cheeks are flushed a healthy pink, and his eyes are half lidded.  As if drunk, he pulls apart from me and presses his nose against the underside of my prick. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you were the one to make me dirty.”  He’s insatiable. 

“Behave tonight and I’ll give you everything you want.” 

“I can mask my expression, but that doesn’t mean that I will be able to refrain from cumming.”

“Maybe you should take a lesson in self-discipline then and restrain yourself.”  I pull his hair.  “And don’t slack with your mouth.  You are so prone to using it to say nasty things, so let this remind you.  If you behave nasty tonight as per our arrangement, I can- and will- withhold intimacy.”  My hand on the back of his head I force him to deep throat me.  He’s able to with practiced ease.  In fact even when I grab his head with both hands and fuck his throat, he only moans. 

There are so many potential reasons for being with him, but most of them don’t hit their mark.  I can demoralize him.  Dirty him.  The toy inside of him is linked to my magic, I only need to will it to pulse faster or expand.  Right now, though I can’t hear it, I know it’s torturing his prostate. 

“It’s going faster!”  He breaks away for only a moment.

“If you have a chance to breathe, then you shouldn’t waste it talking.”  Down his throat I choke him.  He isn’t pissed.  Not even deterred.  His pink tongue gives as good as I make him take.  Until I can’t resist him.  I push him off.  “Pull down your pants now.”  He doesn’t so much as fumble with his belts.  His pert ass is turned to me.  “Grab your ankles.”  His cheeks spread and the toy stays in place.  Grasping the little loop, I pull it out.

“Maybe you should take a lesson in self-discipline.”  He says cheekily.  _Playfully._ For good measure, the flat of my palm strikes the pale globes.  Again.  Then again.  Until I hear the sound I want.  A quiet mew.   “Mnmm..” A nonverbal spell later and my fingers are covered in lubricant.  It’s not necessary, but I press two fingers inside of him and marvel at how pliable his hole is.  A small shiver runs up his spine, and I don’t prolong my wants.  No use being coy.  I line myself up and thrust all the way in in one go.  With him being bent in half I’m able to go deeper than normal, and he’s realized that. 

“You will be on your best behavior tonight.  If your attitude is acceptable then you will be rewarded, but if you behave unacceptably, then I might have to take some points from Slytherin.  Look at you.  Dripping spunk all over the nice clothes I bought you.”  I grasp his balls and squeeze just hard enough for it to feel uncomfortable.  “You always were a little slut waiting for the next fuck.  Spreading your loose ass for every dick you see.”

“Yes!”

“Not even ashamed.  Look at you.  Pride nowhere in sight letting the son of the man you hated the most fuck you.”  His cock is twitching at my verbal abuse.  “I bet you’ve always been a slut.  You’d offer up your ass to anyone willing to fuck you.  You loved getting fucked by dozens of men at once.  You loved having the most powerful wizards use you.”

“YES!”  He’s moaning openly at every word.  He doesn’t have to hide his arousal.  His… unusual kink of being degraded.  My hand under his abdomen I thrust with abandon.  He’s soft and hot inside his channel.  I’m not afraid of hurting him.  Even when my magic becomes static and swirling around us, I know that I will not hurt him.  There are so many reason that I could have for choosing him, but they all fall short of the truth.  “Good.  GOOD!”  He shouts.  His silky and eloquent speech reduced to one word sentences and unintelligible _sounds._   He’s squeezing tightly around me, letting me know that his orgasm is going to happen soon.  It doesn’t change my intensity though.  He can cum as he needs, but I will not rise to his needs.  I’ll fuck him how I please, as I please.  And he knows that.

“You’re going to make a mess of yourself.  What will they all think Severus.  Once they discover that you spread your legs for a former student.  Even naughtier that you basically forced me as a minor to have sex with you for valuable information.  You wanted me inside you.  Once you realized how powerful I was to become, you wanted to have a taste.”

“Ohh.”  I can feel the tremors in his abdomen.   My lover is close.  I enjoy his body spasms every time I graze his prostrate.  “I’m.”  He doesn’t finish the sentence, but I already know.  He’s screaming his release and it takes my hand on his belly to hold him up.  His legs like jelly, he collapses against me. 

“You had yours, now it’s my turn.  Be good and squeeze around me.”  He winces, but does as I asked.  He gasps tiredly, but I keep my movement slow.  I don’t want him hurting before this important dinner.  Afterwards I’ll fuck him for real.  “Good.”  I rub his chest idlily.  There could have been any reason.  But the real one might be a bit lamer than he realizes.  His pale skin tempts me so I pull his back against me and kiss his shoulder.  I realized that I was in love with him.  I realized that it pissed me off to think of anyone else ever touching him.  I realized that the past could be damned.  I wanted him because I wanted him.  He moan simultaneously when I release my load inside of him.  He’s panting, and I ease him to the ground so that we both can catch our breath. 

“You came so much that If I were a woman, I’m sure I’d become pregnant.”  He about to scourgify us, but I don’t let him.  Tenderly, I replace the plug from earlier.

“Consider this part of your incentive.”  I say a quick spell to clean his clothes and our bodies, carefully making sure to keep him full.  Kissing his cheek, I help him to stand.  “It’s time to go Severus.”

 

***** 

 

I was always a lonely child.  Worst case, I was physically and verbally abused.  Best case, scornfully ignored.  Unloved.  I thought that would always be my life.  Then Hogwarts happened.  The first year it was pretty cool to be treated as someone special.  I was important.  I was worth noticing.  Even the students that didn’t like me, were simply jealous of how much attention I received.  Teachers.  Students.  Parents.  Random strangers.  Then one day I realized that the cage didn’t disappear. 

I was still alone and unloved. 

No one loved Harry Potter.

I couldn’t be sure than anyone I called a friend really cared about me.  Even Ron.  My first friend.  He realized what I was instead of who I was the first time we met.  The boy who lived.  The only person who didn’t treat me like a celebrity was none other than Professor Snape.  I hated him.  And then.  I realized I wanted him.  Because if he were to tell me that he cared about me.  That he loved me.  I could believe him.  I could believe him because he wouldn’t lie to pacify me. 

Maybe I should have been turned off having known his sexual history, but I can’t say that I really cared.  Dumbledore had briefly explained the situation to me and though I hadn’t expected it, I thought ‘this is my chance’.  Still I didn’t know how to proceed.

Snape -because he was Snape still back then- entered the room and undressed while saying nothing.  When I showed obvious apprehension, he asked if I had ever had sex.  I hadn’t.  He asked if I was unable to perform with a man.  I told him that I could.  Then he told me.  ‘Do anything you want to me.  Use me as revenge.  Hurt me.  Command me.  If you don’t want me to have your virginity, then find someone that you can tolerate to give it too, but if you are willing to give your innocence to me, It could be advantageous.  Think of it as learning to have sex so that you will be ready when you find someone that you love.  It will not bother me if you hurt me; so, you can use my body to learn how to pleasure someone, for when you find that someone.’

That’s what he said.  ‘ready for when you find someone that you love.’  So poetically romantic that I almost didn’t see the irony.  A man that inadvertently told me ‘I’m your test dummy, use me as a throw away because that’s all I’m good for.’  And he was more than satisfied with that.

I can’t say I was actually any good the first several times, but he taught me how to tell pain from pleasure.  I hurt him.  Once he actually bled.  It made me sick knowing that a man who has been literally gangbanged, _I_ made bleed.  He wasn’t even bothered.  In fact.  He commended me.  ‘You were doing well until you ripped me.  That’s why for anal sex, the passage must always be prepared thoroughly.  Up until now, I have done it for you, but don’t expect other inexperienced partners to know how to prepare themselves.  You need to know how.  If you would like to learn using my body, then please do.  But I will no longer prepare myself beforehand.’

I still hurt him a few times as I learned by trial and error. 

I was terrified, but eventually I became use to it.  Eventually I learned his body.  He was always so easy to please- in the bedroom at least.  I wanted him for more than just sex.  I wanted him to be mine.  And he’s been almost mine for a year.

“You did very well at dinner.”  The moment we walk through the door he starts panting.

“Take it out!”  He begs.  Naturally I don’t.  Dinner ran long.  Naturally there was a conversation after eating, and one can’t just dine and dash.  So for a couple additional hours Severus had to hide his desires.  The twins naturally knew and spent most of the evening chuckling back and forth.  Severus excused himself to the loo only to come back glaringly at me.  Wouldn’t be fun now if he could remove it.  The twins snickered more.  “Oh.  Harry.  Please.”  Now that he doesn’t have to put up an act, he’s actually squirming.  He really is a great spy.  Having to hide his responses so perfectly. 

“I really am very proud of you Severus.”  The evening went well.  At first everyone thought I was deceiving them.  I only told them that I was bringing my partner for them to meet.  I knew no one would expect Severus of all people.  But even when under fire, Severus behaved perfectly.  “Put your hands against the wall.”  He goes to the nearest wall, and palms flat, he obeys me.  My hands linger on his hips for a short moment.  Pulling his pants down, he spreads his legs wide for me.  His prick is already at attention and tenting his boxers.  He’s really a man trained by sex.  I’m looking forward to rewarding him.  I have a great reward planned.

I pull his hips back making his palms slide down the wall.  He’s bent forward slightly so that his bum is sticking out for me; then I kneel behind him.  I enjoy slowly pulling down his underpants.  My thumbs pressed against his bum, I spread his cheeks.  In one swift moment, I pull out the toy and use my thumbs to open him up.  All of my jizz from earlier immediately starts flowing out of him.

“Ahh.  Ahh.”

“I want you all clean.  Make sure to spit out all of the cum if you want me to fuck you again.”  His eyes tightly close as his face draws up.  My thumbs keep his hole from closing up, but it’s spasming beautifully.

“Yes.”  He says strained.  I get a nice view of his supple bum expelling my load.  “Uhh!  Why.  Why do you always cum so much?!”  I watch my cum trail down his leg.  “There’s so much!”

“Keep going.  Severus.  You are so cute.”  The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.  We don’t really say words of affection.  I kiss the back of his knee.  A bit more of my old spunk leaks out of him, but for the most part it’s all gone.  The pads of my fingertips lovingly touch the wrinkled rosebud.  I only use my middle finger to breach his intimate zone.  I don’t waste my time with stretching the already loose hole.  Instead, I fiddle with the delicate gland.  

“Fuck!  I’m too sensitive from your sadistic abuse.”  His mouth is parted as he pants lewdly.  A pink tongue tenderly wets his lips.  I press down on his magic spot again before withdrawing.  Standing behind him, my arms wrap tight around him as I ease inside his wet hole.

“Yes.  You are softly tingling.”  My hands lay atop his and he takes each thrust.  “Do you remember the first time we had sex?”

“Yes.”  He moans when I grab his cock.  “You came immediately after you entered me.”  I smile against his skin.

“Do you remember what you told me?”  When he doesn’t answer, I continue talking.  “You told me that this was only practice until I found someone that I love.”  I stroke him in tune with our bodies colliding. 

“Yes.  I.. Ahhh!  I remember.”  My hand leaves his erection to stroke his hip in a comforting manner. 

“Well.  I’ve found someone that I love.  I’m done practicing.”  His body runs cold, but I don’t stop.

“So, this is our last, is it?”  He says passively.  I notice his erection wilting slightly.  I keep my pace steady.  “I take it that this person is special to you?”  He asks noncommittedly. 

“Yes.  He is very special.”  I pull out of him and slam back in.  He trembles. 

“Well.”  He pants slightly.  “I can assure you that you will more than satisfy him.”

“I’m not so sure.”  I kiss Severus’s jaw line.  “I’m not really sure if he even wants me, but I love him.”

“Trust me Potter.  Any man would be a fool to refuse you.”  I smirk against his skin.  I’m back to Potter after a year of being Harry.  But I’m not surprised.

“Do you really believe that only a fool would refuse me?”  I slam in to the hilt and he moans pleased.

“Yes!  Now desist your incessant babbling and fuck me.  If this is to my last time, then I would appreciate you actually paying attention to the person you are inside of.”  I try not to laugh.

“Severus.  Will you answer one last question.  Then I swear I’ll fuck you as hard as you like.”

“Blast.  What now Potter.”

“Would you marry me?”  I kiss the nape of his neck and place my hand on top of his.  On each of our ring fingers is a small innocuous silver band.  The one on his finger already holds my magical imprint.  It’s a ballsy move.  I can’t go back on this.  Yes or no, is irreverent.  I’ve already pledged myself to him.  He looks at his palely. 

“Potter.”                 

“Your move Severus.”  My thumb rubs across the ring and it warms slightly.  “I’m laying down all my cards.  It was only every you.  I’m not going to change my mind or choose someone else.  Even if you decide to refuse me, this ring is yours.  It can belong to no other.  I can belong to no other.  Will you?  Marry me I mean.”

He’s shaking.  I think it’s going pretty well… until he literally pushes me off of him and runs into the bathroom.  I could unlock the door.  We both know that.  That’ll get me nowhere though.  I need him to come to me, so I make myself comfortable outside the door.  My erection is painful, but that’s minor at this point.  Yes.  I’ve been planning on asking him to marry me since the beginning.  I might have gone to far with this one though.  The ring scared him.  It’s more than just commitment.  I linked my magic to it.  I’ve sworn my magic- my very self- to him.  It isn’t something one normally does spur of the moment.  I can’t go back. 

He comes out calm as a corpse. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done Potter.”  His tone is familiar, but it isn’t the tone my lover of the past year has had.  No.  This is my teacher.  A man out of my league. 

“Yes Severus.  I’m fully aware.  Did you really think I would ever be satisfied with sex?  I want everything. That’s why I wanted you to join me for dinner at the Weasley’s.  They are like a family to me.  If my intentions didn’t go past fucking you, then I would never have asked for tonight.”

“To bind your magic to…”

“No going back.  I know.  So maybe it’s past time to lecture me.  I’m aware.  I cannot enter a magical bond with anyone else because I’ve already entered one with you.  If you refuse to marry me, then I’m up shit creek.”

“Eloquent as always.”  His glares don’t cool my resolve, if anything they ignite my desire for his skin.  “Why then.  Even if your intention is to court me in this manner, this is simply foolishness.”

“I didn’t do anything foolish.  This was a choice.  I do not have any desire to pursue a magical bond with anyone aside from you.  If you refuse then fair enough.  It’s either you or no one, but this was the only way I could think to prove to you that I’m serious about being with you.  Honestly.  As paranoid as you are, I was afraid that you’d think I was playing a prank on you.”  His cheeks darken for just a moment before he blanks his reactions.  “I didn’t expect you to run away though.”

“I was not running away.  I was merely regrouping my thoughts in a controlled environment.”

“You still haven’t answered my question though.  Will you?”  He sneers unattractively at me.

“Brilliant way of forcing my hand.  I turn you down and have your adoring fan club strike me down.  No one will believe that you’ve done this of your own accord.  You’ve essentially taken yourself off the market for a traitor.  You are daft to choose me, and no one would believe it was your choice to bind your magic to me.”

“That’s because no one knows how good of a shag you are.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.  After all, I have gotten around.  It’s as you said.  You’ve already made your decision.  You are stuck with me.  Even if I refuse, I can’t unbind the magic.”

“No.  You can’t.  If you agree to marry me, then not much will change as far as you are concerned.  You’ll still get your compensation in the form of sexual favors.  You don’t even have to make a decision right now.  Today.  Tomorrow.  A year.  Ten.  The request for your hand will be there until you accept.”  He squirms slightly.  “Until you make a decision, come and ride me.  Naughty boy, running before either of us finished.”  His movements are slow and unsure, but eventually he does straddle me.  I widen my legs to make room for him.  Long fingers press into my chest to steady himself then he lowers himself.

“You’ve made your trap well.”  Each inch goes inside his warm channel.  I actually exhale once he’s fully seated.  His feet are planted on either side of my arms, knees slightly bent.  With ease, he removes his hands and arches his back.  The heels of his hands dig into the floor as his lithe body arches more if only to get another inch inside himself. 

I get a good look at the man I intend to marry.  His hole devouring my cock hungrily.  Elegant neck straining backwards, long dark hair hanging behind him.  Milky skin marred with hundreds of nearly invisible scars.  A long but thin circumcised penis feverously erect.  Beads of precum already dripping from the slit. 

He doesn’t like me looking at him like this, but he’s to lost in pleasure to notice right now.  His pace is methodical.  He trimmers when I cup his cheeks.  I squeeze a bit too hard, but I can tell he doesn’t mind.  There are no sounds of protest when I pull him down on my erection.  I force him to slow his pace, and there is no resistance when I take control of his body.  Each thrust lingers for a brief moment.  There might be more force behind them than necessary because each time I hide myself in him, his body shivers.

I can feel my balls slapping against his bum and the pornographic sounds are making him hot.  All of the teasing he underwent during dinner, my little lover is too needy.  Still the palms of his hands push against the floor as if to get away from me, but I know he’s only doing it so that I will pull him down again.  Back and forth. 

“You are showing me a nice view of my dick impaling you.”  His neglected erection weeps onto his belly. 

“F..  Fuc...”  I squeeze his ass tighter and it gives me the desired response.  His channel convulses around me.

“Just like that.”  I press as deep inside of him as I can.  “Squeeze around me like that.”  I do nothing more than grind into his insides.  His erection twitches as he forces his body to constrict around the intrusion.  “Good.  Just like that.  Don’t stop now.”  He’s panting, but obediently he continues.  His toes curl to fight off his orgasm.  At his pace, he can edge completion all night.  But this isn’t his pace.  “Very good.”  I lift him up and slam into his prostrate in one motion and all he has time to do is scream.  Loud and shrill.  The evidence of his pleasure splattered across his chest.  While he is still gasping, I continue my onslaught.  Tears prick his eyes from overstimulation.  His limp body to overcome to be tense.

“H… Harry.”

“A lifetime love.  I will faithfully wait until your heart obediently craves me as much as your body does.”  My hands slides up to his lower back, and when I gently push against it, he falls forward against me.  Like that I hold him close.  “Love you.”  I whisper.  “Ughh.  Good.”  I can feel the heat pooling reminding me I can’t put it off any longer.  “I love you Severus.”  My left hand lays over his head smoothing the shiny hair.  I feel it. 

The ring around my finger slightly warm as I feel a strong but reserved presence. 

“Severus. You..”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it.”  He quietly says.  “And do not expect me to say those words.” 

“Severus.  I’m going to… inside.”

“Yea.”  He says breathlessly.  “I want you too.”  I bring his lips to mine and enjoy his taste while I finish deeply inside of him.  Still thrusting into him, milking all of my cum, I hear him whine against my lips as he cutely finishes again.  I don’t want to pull out of him.  I don’t want to move.  I feel perfect, and for once he’s actually cuddling with me afterwards. 

There is so much that I could say in this moment.  But.  Because it’s Severus, I don’t say anything.  I don’t have too.  I know he loves me.  I can tell by his body heat.

 


End file.
